


假如跟踪很可爱

by totooototo



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 原作者：iPickleThings（Author: iPickleThings）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totooototo/pseuds/totooototo
Summary: 假如跟踪很可爱，看上去好像就是这样。与杀人鳄对峙时，达米安被红罗宾和他的泰坦朋友所救。这改变了他对提摩西·德雷克的所有看法，并使他开始一项重建他和他罪犯打击伙伴的关系的任务。





	假如跟踪很可爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Stalking Was Cute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744543) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> You can also find [it](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10990977/1/If-Stalking-Was-Cute) on FFN ;3
> 
> 原作者的话：  
文前：赠 [varebanos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varebanos)。我把这个故事设置在稍近的未来，达米安15而提姆大概21岁（我想？）我差不多无视《邪恶永恒》，所以迪克还是夜翼。而且，不会提到达米安的死，就假装他在没写的事情里复活了？  
文后：开诚布公，我不是很懂内幕交易和法式甜点。这些信息基本来自谷歌，所以可能没有很准确。  
除此以外，还是希望所有人都能喜欢这个故事！我为每条评论、每个赞和每一次点击感恩，因此先谢谢大家！

达米安重重着地，才一个打滚借机稳住身形。与其说是感觉到，他先听到了锁骨受压弯折的断裂声。年轻的跟班咬牙止住一声痛哼、本能地蜷成球自卫。

一阵低沉笑声自他上方响起，那声音一路剐出他扭曲变形的喉咙。达米安挣扎到蹲姿，一只戴手套的手摁在胸前断掉的锁骨处。接触让疼痛尖啸过他的神经，但他无法抵抗保护伤口的迫切。

杀人鳄的身影阴森地逼近他，魁梧的身躯几乎挡绝了他身后泄入排水管的月光。他们脚边湍动的腐臭废水沾光微闪，在昏暗中营造了些许美丽。管道是金属制的，然而污秽和岁月磨砺下，它不再有什么光泽。天太冷了。现在是十二月中旬，他们脚边流动的水冰冰凉。

“可怜的小鸟，”杀人鳄笑道，牙齿在鳞片覆盖的嘴唇掀离后闪闪发光，“你把翅膀折断了？”他讥笑着。

达米安皱着脸一声冷笑（“啧！”），却明白自己陷入了麻烦。他已经游离开他父亲先进系统的通信范围了。他猜测自己现在已然远出哥谭南部太多，几乎在城界之外。达米安单独巡逻瞥到杀人鳄，就以他惯常的热情追踪他。如今他极度想念有个守住他身后的同伴。如果他不是一个人，也许会有人阻止他，而不是追踪杀人鳄这么远到出了他的舒适区。

杀人鳄更近一步上前，一只鳞角覆盖的手伸向他。达米安断定他足有击碎他头骨的力量，单凭一只手。达米安拖着脚后退，他的胳膊无力地垂在一侧，痛苦拉扯着他的锁骨。

达米安紧张地扫视杀人鳄左右可能留下的任何空隙，随即看定他的双腿之间。他必须孤注一掷以求逃脱，尽管承认自己需要逃跑一样伤了他的自尊。这会是他的耻辱，可若是他逃出生天仍能战斗到某一日，他就能从这鳞甲怪物那儿重取回他的荣耀。

倔强的罗宾清楚他唯一的选项是从杀人鳄身后的海湾逃脱。他周身却没有多少空间可供闪避，所以达米安绷起身准备投向这恶棍的胯下，继而跑到废水管下泻入海湾的尽头。他暗自希望他的锁骨别是开放性骨折，让海港污水接触任何开放性伤口都不是什么值得期待的事。

“离开那孩子，怪胎！”一个年轻的声音自他身后喊道。

达米安还没能眨眼，一个配色辣眼的红黄身影站在了他前面。达米安马上认出前头的人形是闪电小子，站得像块盾牌一样挡在他和杀人鳄之间。

达米安登时后悔为什么没早点把自己丢进海湾。

闪电小子叉腰站着，后仰着头审视面前杀人鳄巨大的身躯。达米安看到杀人鳄一时困惑地眨巴眼睛，其后咆哮着扑向闪电小子，爪子划出一道企图撕裂什么的弧线。

“哇嗷！”闪电小子惊叫一声，在一串黄色的闪电里让开了路，留下他身后的达米安在难以置信下一动没动。

达米安向后倒去，手忙脚乱地从杀人鳄的路径上躲开，水哗啦啦地流过他、淹过他。在这恶棍能把爪子陷进达米安的血肉之前，一团模糊的亮红色出现在他身前，杀人鳄被他救星的上勾拳打飞了回去。

湿透伤透的罗宾挣扎着靠他唯一有用的胳膊把自己从水里拖了出来。他睁开眼睛，发现自己仰视着神奇女孩。她看上去美丽而镇定，尽管她显然和他一样埋头穿越这条下水道。她向他伸出一只手，金色卷发仿佛在她周身闪出一圈光晕。

“需要帮助吗，孩子？”她问。

达米安对她伸出的手嗤之以鼻。“超能人。”他冷笑道。

“不好意思？”神奇女孩问道，语气中出现了之前没有的冷硬。

“小心！”在达米安能更细致地表明观点前，他们身后一个声音喊道。

什么重物自后撞向神奇女孩，带着她朝前摔去。达米安得以撑起双腿及时闪身躲开。杀人鳄把神速力的闪电小子丢向了神奇女孩，他们一起被砸进流动迟滞的下水道水里，而达米安退到了左边。

水流是慢了下来，伤势也在拖慢达米安，但是他希望自己仍然能够走到下水道出口下到海湾。一旦到了那儿，他或许能游到他的通信器收到信号。

他必然不打算托少年泰坦来救他。他们不过是再次证明了他们就是达米安一直认为的那样的一群磕磕绊绊的蠢货。要是他运气好，杀人鳄把他们都吃了，那就没人会知晓他一开始为他们所救的耻辱。

达米安的脚才踏上下水道滑溜溜的边缘，他的身体就被攥上披风的一只手猛地拽了回来。他失足了，他在倒转着面向红罗宾时失掉了重心，他一面黄一面黑的披风被红罗宾抓在拳头里。红罗宾面上愠怒，嘴唇薄薄、嘴角下扯。

“你觉得你在干什么？”提姆怒气冲冲，靠抓着达米安的斗篷，拖住还在挣扎的达米安，“下面的水冰得要死。在水里你要比在这儿死得更快。”

“如你所言。放开我！”达米安尖叫，一只手试图绕到自己背后去敲掉德雷克的手，来恢复自己的平衡。他悲惨地两样都没做成。

提姆刚想开口回话，却张着嘴停了下来。水的攒动和一声凌厉的咆哮宣告着杀人鳄对两个稳在排水管道弧壁的罗宾的最后一击。

不及达米安反应，他被提姆扔开了去。结果，这庞然怪物冲向提姆、把他自己和提姆撞出排水管到十二英尺下的海湾冰水里，提姆几乎没有足够的时间抬手护住面门。

达米安费劲地跪起来朝向管口边缘。他到位得及时，看到提姆和杀人鳄“啪”地破开水面。所幸，海湾的水面没冻结住，但是水旱交界还是结了一线冰壳。

年轻的罗宾眼里搜寻红罗宾踪迹的同时，心脏在胸腔里砰砰狂跳。他的头像在水里涌动，脑袋里氤氲着他不惯于理解的浓郁困惑。为什么提姆把他扔开了？提姆知道下头的水很冷，很快就能让人体温过低。更别提杀人鳄在水里的优势。有如此之多的理由能解释为什么在杀人鳄能把他狙进水里前不让开道是蠢到不可思议的。达米安从没见过提姆表现得那么……英勇？

就在达米安内心吃惊着的时候，提姆从黑色原油样的水下冒出头。一团危险阴影在他周围的水下绕圈游动。

小罗宾听见剩下两名泰坦成员还在他身后搅着浑水，恼火地互相指责。他们忙于摆脱对方，达米安觉得他们多半没注意到第三个伙伴已经不见了。要是达米安的目光不用一直钉着下方情形，他也多半会给那两个少年英雄大扯个厌恶的鬼脸。

达米安摸索着抽出万能腰带里他带在身上的其中一把小刀。小刀足以致命，但他必须得以分毫不差的准心击向致命的止压点才能真正杀死对方。达米安当然能达到那样的准头，他的父亲是基于他必须以杀心攻击才会去杀人的理解和达米安不会这么做的信任才准他留着刀的。达米安感激于此，自他成为罗宾的这些年，他在父亲面前足以自证才获得随身带刀的准许。它们是他现下策划一次中长距离进攻唯一能仰仗的东西了。

达米安捏住这金属的手指已经渐渐麻木，手套里微咸的冷水几近冻住他的指端。

“提姆呢？”达米安听见闪电小子的疑问，而水里绕着提姆盘旋的阴影终是迸出水面、张开双臂，准备把红罗宾拉进水下，离开达米安的攻击范围。

达米安甩出小刀，期望它能瞄准。手指的麻木、缓慢袭进的冷意和通体漾起的眩晕感妨碍了他。他只能指望严苛的训练不会辜负他。

小刀确实飞准了。它飞旋过冰凉的空气，划过寒冷气境时发出低呼，最终击中了杀人鳄的眼睛，使他痛号出声，扭动着后撤、捂住受伤的脸。

两个泰坦必然是听到了杀人鳄的痛呼，才搞清了状况。达米安瞥到一簇红色猛冲过他，继而看着神奇女孩飞向提姆，把他从冰冷的海湾里拔出来。她从腋下架起他飞回排水管，把他放在管口。他站着滴水，水汇入他脚边的水流，然而他看起来并没有被寒冷影响到。

达米安挣扎着站起身。提姆无言地伸手抓住他的胳膊稳住他，而达米安一声怒吼甩掉了。

“你为什么这么做？”达米安恼怒道。

提姆保持着沉默，闪电小子冒到达米安肩旁，他的嘴撇出一个难已置信的微笑。“做什么了？救你吗？”他哈哈道。

“没错！”达米安回答，“我不需要协助。”

神奇女孩在红罗宾身后的位置嗤嘲一声。“可看着你就是需要啊。”她干巴巴地评论。

提姆倾身靠近，他的脸离达米安就几寸远。小英雄缩回身，呲牙反抗提姆的凑近。提姆嗅了嗅，鼻子随着动作微微皱起。达米安预想着对他身上味道的评头论足，尤其考虑到几个小时里他奔走哥谭下水道追踪杀人鳄。

然而，提姆站直了说：“你在流血。”

达米安皱眉看向提姆，疑惑削减了他的怒火。“我没有。很明显，你摔下去摔坏脑子了。”达米安嫌恶道。

考虑到他和德雷克早就完事儿了而且他混乱不安的情绪逐渐被唤起，达米安背过身就开始走进下水道的更深处，以图找到一个出口来召唤某些交通工具带他回大宅。他没走多远，就感到一只手伸向他的小臂，把他拽了回来，这一下让疼痛从断掉的锁骨绵延到全身。

为了能把压力剥离开他的手臂乃至他断掉的锁骨，他的身体顺从地弯向提姆，达米安咽下一声疼痛的呻吟和一串恶毒的诅咒。

“你受伤了。”提姆听着很气恼。他迅速松开了达米安的胳膊。

既然隐瞒伤势已经没用了，达米安扣住伤臂在侧，微微弓起肩膀。

“不过是骨折。”达米安冷冷回答，“我处理过更糟糕的。而且，今天晚上已经够悲惨的了，知道我打算立马回家，你一定很满意。”

“你不能自己走，你在流血。还没上地表，你就会晕过去的。”提姆不带感情地回答。

“我没在流血！”达米安爆发道。

提姆没有理会达米安的暴怒，反而沉着地伸手向前，在达米安能够警告地对着另一个罗宾嚎叫前，拨开达米安上衣前襟繁复的搭扣，拉开肩膀处的布料。布料拉开时拉扯到了什么，使得一阵疼痛闪电般炸向达米安通体，他的眼前短暂地一阵发白。达米安有意识地稳住膝盖，以防一个没劲儿跪了下去。

闪电小子和神奇少女一阵抽气，以相似的触目惊心和不适偏过眼去。达米安低头朝向自己的肩膀，他的脑子还在浮动，他看到骨头的白色、血肉的亮红色和脂肪组织奇怪的脏器般的橘色在水和血液的潮湿一团里闪着暗光。

达米安蹙眉转向提姆，但决定缄默以对，既是因为这种情形下他想不出任何让自己听上去不蹩脚的话，还怕他自己含糊出随便什么让自己听起来更蹩脚。他不知道前任罗宾是怎么在他自己都因为肾上腺素和寒冷刺激的迷糊没意识到身上在流血的情况下发现的。他拒绝相信德雷克是真能在臭气冲天中闻到血腥味。

提姆这次合上达米安的上衣时更小心了些，手上灵巧的动作扣上了搭扣。

“开放骨折。”提姆严厉地说，转身向两个同伴，“神奇女孩，你能带着达米安飞去哥谭北部吗？我会直接呼叫蝙蝠侠，他应该会在那儿等着接他回去。”

“呃，我得和蝙蝠侠说话吗？”她犹犹豫豫道，看起来更愿意去下水道里游一圈。她估计也游过了。

提姆的嘴角微微翘起：“你不必和他说话，他多半也不会想和你说话。站那儿确保罗宾没晕过去就好。”

“啧！”达米安不赞同地弹了下舌头。他盯着提姆，却庆幸他的面具和白化的目镜掩盖了无论什么情绪。

他想对另一个罗宾说些什么。他想问他为什么用自身冒险把他推出去。是他比达米安更英勇无私吗？还是，提姆只是害怕来自他父亲的报复？他想问提姆为什么会发现他受伤了在流血。他真的能够在下水道的臭味下分辨出血的味道吗？还是，达米安的肢体语言里确实有不经意的动作出卖了他？他甚至不知道这三名泰坦成员在哥谭下水道里干什么，倒也不是他真的在乎到想知道。

空气里尽是冷意、冰冷臭水带来浑身瑟缩、失血导致核心体温下降，达米安却感到了温暖，他觉得这或许是提姆的错。

***

达米安沉默地挨过了剩下整夜的痛苦。他挨过一路被丰满的金发女英雄公主抱着飞过哥谭的天际线，挨过他父亲别扭地向同样别扭的神奇女孩道谢的过场。他挨过回家的磨人路途——他的父亲在试图给他止痛药和责备他不先呼后援就去追击杀人鳄反复循环。甚至在管家潘尼沃斯为他的锁骨正骨、为他破开的皮肤缝针的时候，他都一声不吭。

直到太阳将天空稍染上温柔的粉色，达米安坐在厨房岛台边与瞌睡斗争，他才打破了自强自愿的沉默。

“潘尼沃斯？”他静静地问，嗓音因许久没说话而沙哑。

管家正走过达米安，在厨房里忙活着什么。纵使达米安有着管家领他进厨房并和他说了什么的印象，他没法真切地记得他是怎么进到厨房的，为什么他在这儿或者阿尔弗雷德在做什么。他后悔从好心的管家那儿接下止疼药了，它们对他通常严密的自控力产生了影响，就算它们确实带走了疼痛。

“怎么了，达米安少爷？”阿尔弗雷德回道，转身挑起了眉毛，脸上略有吃惊。达米安逼迫自己注意一下老人正在做什么。他一手拿着一罐看起来是可可的东西，另一手提着茶壶。这意味着他正在为他做热可可，通常在他和父亲发生争吵后阿尔弗雷德为他搅打制成的一种安慰食品。

“德雷克今晚救了我。”达米安平平答道，仍旧细细思索着潘尼沃斯手里的可可罐子。

眼朝他年轻的主人，阿尔弗雷德的眉头更紧了一些。“是的，您的父亲提到了。他和少年泰坦们，对吗？”阿尔弗雷德答。

“其中几个。”达米安嘟囔着。阿尔弗雷德仍然期待地看着达米安，使他继续道：“我以为德雷克就像我鄙视他一样痛恨我。”

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，短暂地阖了下双眼，才小心地把罐头放在案台上，转身正对达米安。“首先，只要提摩西能给予帮助，不论他对你的个人感情如何，我不认为他会袖手旁观任你受伤。其次，我不相信他痛恨你，就像我也不相信你真的痛恨他。”

“第一次遇到他，我就试图杀死他。”达米安咕哝道，手托着下巴，闷闷不乐地瞪着身前案台的桌面。他试着把另一只手挪起来搁上台面，直到他想起来这只手正牢牢固定在他的胸前。他乐于不必承受痛苦，可仍然不乐于如此麻木。

“那是将近五年以前的事儿了。”管家的回答中有些微恼火沾染在每个字，“你们两个都长大了，改变了。我确定提姆不会再对你……少时的鲁莽心有不满。”些许犹豫后，阿尔弗雷德还是说了出来。

达米安抬头看向年长的管家。年轻的韦恩继承人的表情古怪地放空着，止疼药和一晚上的遭遇软化了他通常棱角犀利的外在。

“你真的这么觉得吗？”他问道，满腹狐疑清晰可闻。

阿尔弗雷德温柔地低头笑对他最年轻的主人。“真的。”他回答。

***

提姆重重靠在门上翻腾钥匙。如此漫长的一天。先在哥谭市中心到处理城市复兴计划的事项，稍后试着去追踪丧钟从黑门出入的路线。从杀人鳄手里把达米安救下的停留拖慢了他和少年泰坦，以至于他最先脱入下水道时他们都没有找到他。想赶上远足日随后就发现自己迟得白费功夫准备。

此时，提姆空余精神和肉体的透支，更别提他闻起来就像是垃圾加上不再足劲的香氛。

提姆把钥匙合进锁眼、转动它，用体重推开了门。他从后门蹒跚进厨房，钥匙丢上厨房案台，它们溜过台面，直到撞上一个白色的甜品盒子。

坐在提姆厨房案台上的是达米安，他的左手吊着蓝白的悬带，能自由活动的手里握着手机。一副白色的耳机从达米安的手机连到他的耳朵，提姆进来的时候，他把两边都拔了下来。他坐在甜品盒子的右边，提姆只能假设那是他带来的。

小心关上他背后的门前，提姆先给了达利安一个疲倦而质疑的眼神。随着一声被消音的咔哒声，锁被挂上了。

“你在这干什么？”提姆问，嗓音中有厚重的恼怒。

达米安从桌上跳下来，尽管受了伤，他的动作还是相当优雅自持。哪怕只有一只手能用，他也能毫无困难地抓起白色的盒子，把它带向提姆的同时，将其平衡在手掌上。

“潘尼沃斯坚持要我把这些烘焙点心带来给你。”达米安嗤道，把盒子递给提姆，“要是我被那个丑八怪吃了，他会崩溃的。我相信他烤这些是为了向你表示他的感谢。”

提姆犹疑地瞟了眼盒子，猜想里面是不是盛了一颗烟雾弹。他想从达米安的手里拍掉盒子，然后跑走，但他也想去洗澡，然后脸朝下在床上趴几个小时。可是搞不定达米安，他一样也做不了。也别说，盒子里大概真的是甜品，它闻着太香了。

提姆把包丢在身边的地板上，犹豫地从达米安那儿接过盒子。达米安立即摆出了一个得意的表情，仿佛让提姆接过盒子是个巨大的成就。提姆翻开盒盖往里看，每个油纸卷里包着各色各样的奶油点心：羊角、手指泡芙、马卡龙、法式小蛋糕和一串儿提姆一下也说不上来的小点心。

查看甜品的同时，他觉得自己的眉毛要挑上额头了，它们就都只是好吃精致的小点心。阿尔弗雷德的厨艺绝妙，但这些肯定是他不惜代价做出来的。

“哇。”意识到自己已经瞪着展开的盒子半晌没说话，提姆终是开了口，“真是巧夺天工，你一定得告诉阿尔弗雷德，这回他可真是超越自我了。”

达米安沾沾自喜的笑容弧度更大，大到看起来几乎有点下流。“当是已经转告了。”他回道。

提姆锁着眉头看着这个怪异地高兴着的青少年几许，开始尴尬地远离玄关，挪动着去往房子前厅和引他去浴室再接着床上的楼梯。“漫漫长夜苦，我准备……”提姆声音渐小，已经悬在楼梯边缘。

达米安的脸垮下来，不过他马上就恢复了。“当然，”他回道，“我完成任务了。日安，德雷克。”达米安局促地点点头，毫不留恋地退出了后门。

达米安离开后，提姆僵硬地站在门边。他简略思索了下小义警要怎么回家。吊着手，他是骑不了摩托的。提姆随即摇摇脑袋，他都看腻了达米安永远的随机应变，他敢肯定现任罗宾能管好自己。

提姆把点心盒子放在台面上打算稍后再吃。捡起包，他继续走向前厅、爬上楼梯，其后径直走进了浴室。包又被乱丢在门边，他脱下他的平民服装步入淋浴。他尽力去遗忘达米安和他糟糕的一天。但是，和韦恩继承人的照面仍然困扰着他。达米安这人设脱得。提姆勉力说服自己达米安这样可能只是无聊使然，看来在锁骨痊愈前，罗宾身份都会被禁足了。可是，以前达米安也受过伤，都从来没让他亲自给提姆捎甜食，更别说耐心地在提姆的厨房里等到他回家。

擦干自己换好睡衣，提姆还在烦这事儿。他下到厨房，又看了眼那盒极为养眼开胃的点心，接着拿起手机打给了阿尔弗雷德。

年长的管家在第三响接了起来。“您好，您正接通韦恩家。”有涵养的英国口音从电话那头传来。

提姆不自觉地微笑，乐于听到阿尔弗雷德的声音。“嘿，阿尔弗雷德！是提姆。”他暖暖回道。

“提摩西，”老人说道，声音中可辨熟稔和暖意，“很高兴能接到你的电话，你能打电话回来是如此体贴。”

“我就是想谢谢你的点心。”提姆说，“你在厨房里就是个魔法师，可这些点心一定花了你好长时间烤。”

电话那头有一阵长长的停顿。提姆忍不住低头向那盒点心蹙眉。

“提摩西少爷，我确定我不知道您在说什么。”一会儿后，阿尔弗雷德说道。

这回轮到提姆一阵沉默，坐在厨房案台上困惑地低头瞪着安放桌上的美味甜点了。

“好吧，我从头说。”少顷，他道，“晚上我回家的时候，达米安坐在我家厨房台子上，身边放着这盒花哨精致的甜点。他说是你麻烦他捎来给我的。那现在我猜事情不是他说的这样？”提姆尽量避免他的提问带有任何情绪。

阿尔弗雷德在电话另一头安静了短短一阵，突然叫道：“哦！哦对！当然，我给全忘了。您必须原谅我，提摩西少爷，我这把年纪，记性出了岔子。”

“嗯哼。”提姆皱眉看向这可疑的甜点，对着手机含混一声，丝毫不信服。

“前几天我确实无节制地做了些烘焙，剩下不少。达米安少爷这两天总是焦躁不安地在大宅里晃荡，所以我想，让他为我跑个腿或许对他有好处。“阿尔弗雷德继续道，“是这些点心不合您口味吗，提摩西少爷？”阿尔弗雷德带上了提姆觉得是很受伤的声线。

“我还没尝，但我肯定它们很好吃。还是谢谢啦，阿福。”提姆回答。他们迅速互致告别，都急切地挂了线。

提姆慎之又慎，挑了个妆点好看的手指泡芙，取出来的时候，却发现盒底有张卡片垫着点心。提姆小心从其他甜品下面抽了出来，举到光下。深棕色卡片上是“特罗佩法式烘培”的精美手写体，连带在商务区的地址用不怎么精巧的字体落在下方。

提姆用卡片拍拍手心，盯着点心若有所思。他知道特罗佩是家高端烘焙坊，不过从来没去买过。显然不是阿尔弗雷德烤的这些甜点，可不管怎样他还是说了谎、接了功劳。

这打的什么哑谜，提姆可是一点也不想参与。

***

几天后，哥谭下起了雨，空中降下的雨幕冲刷着城市的街道，把垃圾和残骸都冲向海湾。

提姆坐定在一座办公楼顶的边缘，与一座玻璃外墙的摩天大楼隔街相望。他的头发湿漉漉地粘在他脸上，他蹲在空调外机群的阴影下，雨水冲刷着他的制服。他的相机托在身前，焦距调大，对准了他视野里灯光亮起的会议室。一个男人坐在会议桌边，等什么人的同时倒腾着他的手机。提姆观察着，会议室的门开了，男人起身迎客。他俩亲热地握手，提姆拍下一张照片，相机光栅迅速翕合捕捉他们的交流。

“你在干什么？”一个声音不赞同地问，一丝丝口音扭转了音节。

提姆被吓了一跳，几乎丢了他的相机，奋力回抓几下，才把它抱回胸口。斗篷掀动，他迅速转身，看到罗宾罩上了他标志性的兜帽、蹲伏在他身后。提姆并没有听到他靠近，还好蝙蝠侠没在没看到。

“你在这干什么？”提姆恼火反呛，惊慌失措但更为没在达米安鬼鬼祟祟凑近他之前发现而生自己的气。

“今天我独自巡逻。”达米安的回答带着骄傲的口气。

提姆气虎虎地深呼吸，转身朝向他盯的梢。他把相机举回脸前，聚精会神于取景框里灯火通明的会议室。

“你在干什么？”短暂停顿后，达米安重复道。

“我在监视这两个金融骗子很不合法的会议。”提姆短促答，希望达米安会因为他不想多聊而无趣地走开。

“啧！”达米安嘲讽，“白领搞诈骗。”他奚落地说：“下次你就得监控多收信用卡利息的银行了。”

“我不需要跟你辩护我的案子。”提姆干巴巴地回。会议室里，两个商人的桌边商谈贪婪而急切。提姆真希望他当时能在房间里放个窃听器，但是大楼的安保太严格，开会前他没时间这么干。

“如果你觉得无聊，我也知道你很无聊。”达米安吸吸鼻子，“我从昨天开始跟踪泥面人，我敢肯定他在酝酿些什么。”达米安小声说：“我定会准许你和我一起追捕他。”

提姆一声长叹，又一次放下了相机。他面向达米安不耐烦地问：“你需要帮助？”

达米安怒瞪提姆，愤慨地厉声喝道：“当然不要！我三两下就能搞定泥面人。我只是宽宏大量地给你一个能别一无所伴地在雨里缩一整夜的提议。”

发出一小声义愤填膺，提姆回头瞟了眼明亮的会议室。那两人是在记录室之外碰头的，他不敢说他这就能证明他们真的在分享什么特权消息。内部操控是极难旁证的假说，他今晚能得到的线索也差不多就这些了。然而，这不意味他想要像个陪跑一样跟在罗宾身后。

“你知不知道泥面人到底在干什么？”提姆心累地问。

“不，但就像我刚才说的，我确定他要搞事。”达米安自信地答。

“算了。”提姆毫无情绪，又抬起了他的相机。

“啧！”达米安更用力地弹了他的舌头，“德雷克，你真可悲！你宁愿坐在雨里看呼哧呼哧的肥膘生意佬讲股市百分比也不去拿下真恶棍。”

“可你才跟我承认你甚至都不知道他要干什么违法勾当。”提姆叹气。

“我知道他在不同帮派的领地之间跑前跑后，还一直在改变他的外貌，虽然我还没能查明白他变成谁了，又或许没谁。这样还不可疑，我就真不知道怎样算了。”达米安咬牙切齿。

提姆停下思索了一会儿。虽然他不大情愿在任何事情上承认达米安是对的，可这些举动听起来确实可疑。提姆仍然觉得他监视的这两个黑心商人值得他再努力一把去收网。但是，今晚他十有八九已经弄到他们够多丑闻的了，这也是不争的事实。

又一声长叹，提姆开始拆下镜头、收好相机。

“行吧，我和你去查泥面人。”提姆强调，“但是，要是抓不到他做任何可疑的事情，我们按兵不动。明白吗？”

达米安自兜帽下向他微笑，黑暗中他的牙泛着白光。

“那是自然。”他答道。

***

“嗷不，”提姆呻吟道，“不不不不。”

“德雷克！在这儿碰到你真是令人惊讶。”达米安回应，差劲地假装冷淡。

一个周六，提姆决定放自己一个上午的假做些私人的杂事儿，其中之一就是在本地漫画店停一下捎上他的月刊。过去两周，达米安总是以各种诸如为阿尔弗雷德送东西或者讨论对付恶棍的经验之类的蹩脚借口突然出现在他家或是他的巡逻线路上。但是，出现在提姆最喜欢的漫画店可有点太过火了。

“达米安，”提姆气急，“你在这儿干什么？你都不喜欢漫画书。”

“我承认它们不是我通常的阅读材料。”达米安答道。提姆只得屈服于这个答案，他听起来甚至不像要批判漫画或者看漫画的人。“不过，这位好心的绅士帮我找到了我正在搜寻的某些特定主题的物什。”达米安边解释边向柜台后仪容不整的店员微微颔首。

店员向提姆困倦地笑着含糊地招招手。“我给他拿了《博士麦忍者》。”他补充道。

“谢了，汤姆。”提姆忿忿。

达米安拿着一本单期漫画，封面上画的是一个穿着有领舞会衬衫、扎着黑色领结、身披白色实验室大衣并戴着黑色滑雪面罩的男人用装配激光的步枪暴揍一只海豚的脸。“这本正合我喜好。”达米安可能是用了最严肃的方式来说这句话。

提姆遏制着想要暴打点什么的冲动走向柜台，汤姆已经把他那堆漫画打包整齐了。提姆把信用卡递给昏昏欲睡的店员，尽全力无视在他身后徘徊的达米安。

“如今我们共有对漫画的喜好。”达米安缓缓陈述。

“不，我们没有。”提姆快速地回答。

“这会让今后的交流更加容易。”达米安无视了提姆。

“我更想以后不和你有任何交流。”提姆渐渐平静下来。

“比如，我会问你正在看什么漫画，那我们就可以在这些领域展开对话。”

提姆茫然地盯着达米安，希望他能接到明示然后离开。可他只是平静地反过来盯着提姆。

“你看的是什么？”达米安一字一顿，向提姆皱眉。

“不。”提姆断然。

他从汤姆那儿夺回他的信用卡，把漫画包裹挎到腋下，转身出门。在达米安追上他之前，他坚定地走上破烂的哥谭人行道。

“你真是极难相处。”达米安恼道，奋力赶上提姆的同时撇起了嘴，他的腿和步距都明显比提姆要短。

“达米安，你为什么要这样？”提姆咬牙切齿，转身停住，蹙眉看向韦恩家的小继承人。

“为什么我要试着和你开启一场基于我们共有兴趣的对话？”达米安有点莫名其妙地问，手里还拿着他可笑的漫画书。

“对啊！”提姆大喊。一些行人正要走过站在人行道正中的两个男孩儿，为了避开他而步下了街沿。“为什么你要买漫画、往我家里放吃的，还在我巡逻的时候跟踪我？”提姆又恼又怒地问。

达米安面见严肃，他浓浓的眉毛垂到深蓝色的眼睛。“你是我最强劲的对手。”达米安庄重地说，让提姆背上一阵寒毛倒竖。“以前不屑于你是我错了。我不会重蹈覆辙。”

这回，倒是达米安转身就朝反方向走开了。提姆被留在人行道上傻站着，目瞪口呆。

“可这……”提姆结巴着，“这完全没道理啊！”提姆在达米安撤退后尖叫道。

男孩既没停下也没转身，最终消失在转角隐没于哥谭众生。

***

“迪克，你真是！别笑了！我是真要抓狂了！”提姆抱怨。

迪克一手捂着嘴，肩膀因屏住笑声而耸动。他向提姆摆摆另一只手，要他等会儿。

他们俩穿着制服坐在哥谭市银行楼顶上的老座位。提姆穿着十字交叉带的红罗宾制服、戴上了暗红色多米诺面具。迪克的夜翼制服是更简约的款式——全黑的针织凯夫拉和造型更朴素的多米诺面具。这夜可冷，他们刚刚完成受人敬重的夜巡，在屋顶上野餐半打辣狗，缓缓升起的太阳与他们相伴。

“抱歉抱歉！”迪克深吸气，徐徐平复呼吸，“就是有点可爱。”

“一点也不！”提姆反驳，倦意洗劫了他，“哪里都有他！好像每次我一回头，就有个要么尖酸刻薄要么相亲相爱的达米安。我根本不知道哪一面会突然冒出来。地狱结冰，天堂陷落啊！”提姆闷闷不乐。

“我敢说没那么糟糕。”迪克责备地向提姆蹙眉，一种迪克在他带娃的日子里学来的表情，先是泰坦们，再是达米安。

“我猜是不会，可就是太诡异了。我不知道他想要什么，也不知道该作何反应。”提姆的嗓音里透着疲惫。他绝望凄凉地抹掉热狗上的淋酱，让它掉落下深深的街道。

“他真的说你是他强劲的对手了？“迪克问。就算戴着多米诺面具，提姆也看得出迪克挑起了眉。初代罗宾拥有一张表情丰富的脸。

“是啊，一字不差。”提姆茫然地回答，“怎么我变成他的对手就意味着他要和我分享兴趣爱好了？他就像个代码加密的字谜。”

“谜语当襁褓？”迪克问，他的嘴角又牵起微笑。

提姆沉沉叹气：“你要是知道什么，求你告诉我，不然我就回家了。”

一旦迪克自我控制住，他的表情就清醒了。“如果你想要我最诚实的看法，”迪克说，“我绝对不会有什么担心的。相信我，当他说‘你是我最强劲的对手’，他的意思一定是‘我爱你’。就像是，他脑袋里头能给人的最大赞扬。”迪克淡然地解释道。

“我爱你？”提姆难以置信地重复。

“对！”迪克热心道，“我觉得我们最小的罗宾终于第一次怦然心动了。”迪克很刻意地给他挤眉弄眼。

***

那天晚些时候，提姆脸朝下趴在自己床上。他取消了所有预约，放纵自己好好生闷气。这不像他，但他敢肯定的是，要是他和人说这地狱小野兽对自己动心了，任何见过达米安哪怕只一会儿会儿的人都会理解他为什么会这样。

那时都快要中午了，巡逻熬了一整夜，又和迪克聊了聊，可他还是无法睡着。该怎么对付达米安的大问题萦绕他脑海不去，提姆想不出任何可能的解决办法能让这事儿不终于达米安比原来更恨他。

后门打开又关上的声音让提姆好奇地抬起头。他费尽心机确保没人会在今天过来，费到告诉所有人他重病不起的程度。他看上去足够筋疲力尽，至少他觉得还挺让人信服的。

好奇，使提姆被推出了自己的床，他疲惫的肌肉全程抗议，仍磕磕绊绊、牢骚不断地下完楼梯进到厨房。那儿，他发现达米安坐在他家厨房台面上歇脚，和他第一次容留自己在提姆的厨房一样。达米安已经掏出了他的手机，白色的耳机在一只手里。要是提姆的鼻子没出错，取一盒甜点而代之的，是一个香喷喷的白色纸包，闻起来像是什么油炸外卖。

“你不能老是就这么进来。”提姆站在门口发脾气。

达米安惊人地、礼貌地放下他的手机，从台面上跳了下来。他拿起外卖纸包，把它带到餐桌上。

“你的锁形同虚设。我只是给你个教训让你知道它们多容易就坏了。”达米安转身道。他打开纸包，开始抽出锡纸包好的汉堡和油纸裹好的几盒薯条。“阿尔弗雷德说你被寄生虫感染了还是生了别的什么病。你要是想尽快恢复到能战斗那样的健康，你需要食物。”

“我没有真的生病。”提姆发现自己没事先考虑下就和达米安坦白了。一小部分的他又踢又叫地拒绝告诉达米安任何事——现任罗宾不值得信任！但是，更大部分的他已经疲于抵抗达米安乐此不疲的友情序曲。可能就此投降还容易些。

达米安对着提姆挑起一根深色眉毛，转而敏锐的眼神看向他。他叉手抱臂，从容地打量着年长些的义警。“你向潘尼沃斯说谎了。”他慢慢说道，像品酒一样滚动每个字眼，“我不知道我该尴尬还是该印象深刻。”伴着一个看着很残暴的笑容，他加上这句。

提姆一只手按上额头，瑟缩了一下。他不想要达米安对他的狡猾本性或是他在做的任何事儿印象深刻。他只想和他坦诚相见。

“我假装生病，这样我才能休息一下认真地想想有些事儿。”提姆不客气地说。“我昨晚和迪克聊过了，”提姆用更平静的口气加道，“聊了聊你。”

达米安的眼睛眯得更紧了，他的表情变为一种摆明的怀疑。

“他认为你也许……”提姆摆摆手，希望能想到一个微妙还不冒犯人的词，可就是没这么个随要随有的词儿，“是对我动心了。”提姆无力地说完，期盼达米安能给个回复。

有那么一瞬间，达米安好像定住了，马上，他的脸变成了粉色。要是他的脸色没有越来越暗，从完全涨过红色又涨到光谱的紫色段，还真是挺可爱的。

“如此诽谤！”达米安终是气急败坏，“竟敢——卑鄙——那个粗俗的——”

提姆举起双手想要表明他不是说这个设想是什么言语攻击，犹犹豫豫地向前了一步。他知道得在达米安因出离愤怒爆发前做些什么，也许逮到迪克，把蝙蝠镖插他背上。他可真不知该说什么好。

“只不过迪克这么想而已！你知道他的。”提姆尽力安抚。提姆觉得这稍稍制住了他喷火的势头，但是达米安看起来还是紫色的。“我是说，你说你没有，我就相信你。不管怎样这确实扯过头了，对吧？”提姆紧张地笑笑。

“可不是！”达米安尖叫着，背向提姆，双手捂着脸。他的肩膀快速起伏，有那么可怕的一刹那提姆以为达米安可能是在哭。还好，就在提姆几乎说服自己拍拍小义警的背或者做些什么更糟糕的事情前，达米安转过身，看着自控多了，肤色回复到平常的颜色，除了这儿那儿的一块块斑驳。“这绝对是我听说过最‘扯过头’的事儿。”达米安说着，就算他手上没比引号，意思也到了。

“是啊，我同意。”提姆马上说。“但是，对于我不能让你一直这么溜进来，我是认真的。”提姆补充道。达米安的脸又沉了下来，让提姆不禁觉得这是很受伤地沉下脸。“我在想，最好是，比如，有个固定碰头的安排。”提姆温和地提议。

达米安困惑地向另一个罗宾皱眉。“你是说像你和格雷森吃热狗那样的？”达米安缓缓问。

“你是怎么——”提姆刚想问，一阵被跟踪的毛骨悚然攀上他的脊背。他很快压下了，“没什么。是的，我就是这个意思。”

达米安笑对提姆，看起来只有一点点满意而已。“听着很不错。”他答道。“我会每周二早上三点在哥谭市银行的楼顶和你碰头。”达米安自信地说罢，从桌上攫取一个锡纸包好的汉堡，扭头就走。

年轻的罗宾在厨房门口停下，回头越过肩膀看向提姆。达米安给他的考量眼神让他不安地咽了一下。

“如果你迟到了，我会找到你的。”达米安郑重道，就像他进来时一样安静地从门口消失。

提姆被留在自己的厨房里，笨拙地站着，他穿着文化衫和平角短裤，一堆油腻晚餐在他餐桌上，祈求他刚才没有犯这辈子最大的错。

**Author's Note:**

> 放在文里也不会点一下就定位下来，为了观感（和不伤害强迫症人士），就没在原文标注，几个注释放在最下。任何其他地方有错译和不准确也烦请指正，谢谢大家:3  
① 远足日：原文“Trail Days”，我到处搜了搜没找到官方或是中文语境已经约定俗成的译名（也可能我检索水平有限），所以字面意思了一下，但还是觉得不大够味，希望有大手能指正。  
② “特罗佩法式烘培”：原文“La Tropezienne Bakery”。查了查好像就是披着法国皮的美国品牌，要是他们打算哪天进军国内，我就按他们的商标名改;D 我不会法语，所以拿巴黎替换进谷歌英译法试了试，也正好法国有个叫圣特罗佩的地方哈哈哈哈  
③《博士麦忍者》：原文“Doctor McNinja”，刚发上来的时候写的是“麦克忍者博士”，想想还是没有这个港台式翻译的喜感，所以改掉了。


End file.
